


The Pat Down

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Airports, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Humor, Mention of sex, Teasing, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Finn deals with a pat down by a pretty airport security woman. Something they both seem to enjoy greatly!Warning: slight groping, suggestive language/theme, slight adult situation





	The Pat Down

I stand by the metal detector watching the scan closely as each carry on luggage passes through the x-ray. Every little bit, I let my eyes run over the people standing in line, watching for anyone acting strange. So far most are just tired, grumpy, or overly happy to be going through airport security. Just another typical day at work. 

*beep beep beep*

My eyes jump to the man who just walked through the detector causing it to go off. He looks just as alarmed as everyone else. I step over to him calmly and give him a smile.

“Sir, if you would, please step to the side.” I address him, pointing over to the security desk.

He gives a small nod of his and moves out of the way so that the line can continue. I can tell that it has thrown him for the detector to go off but he is still trying to keep his composure. I recognize him, he comes through here often, and we have even enjoyed a few brief conversations while I was on break and he was waiting to board. But this is work and different situation slightly. Now the question is, is he going to be an asshole about the whole thing or just go with the flow? Either way, I keep the smile on my face moving closer.

“Okay, Sir, is there anything you forgot to take out of your pockets?” 

He furrows his brows and feels around his pants pockets, double checking if he missed something. I let my eyes roam his body, and damn, how did he even get that shirt on? It has got to be a size to small with how it bulges around his chest and arms. And lord, how those jeans are a snug fit on his legs and ass. 

‘Oh please let me have give this man a pat down. I so want to get my hands on him!’ I think to myself, but quickly shake my head of the thoughts. 

I have a job to do and I need to focus, not be thirsting over this man who is the epitome of sex on two legs!

“I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to find what could have made the thing go off.” he says in a sweet voice, smiling at me.

I want to melt at the sound of his voice, but manage to keep my composer, “That’s okay Fergal. It could be the detector was being finicky or something. Let’s try the hand scanner okay?”

Fergal nods and stands with his arms out and legs apart as I grab the hand scan and start moving it over his body.

“So, having a good day so far?” Fergal asks, trying to make small talk.

I nod, “Yeah, pretty good. Easy day too until you came along as caused problems for me.”

He lets out that adorable giggle of his that I adore so much, “Sorry Love. Maybe I just wanted a chance to talk you ya before I left for tour.”

I narrow my eyes at him, trying to figure out if he is joking or not. But I choose to ignore that and finish the scan and nothing goes off. 

“Okay, I think it was just the detector being silly. Let’s try again.”

I move him back to the line and let him walk through, only to be puzzled when it goes off again, “Seriously? Okay, I guess we are going to have to a pat down. Would you like for me to get a male…”

“NO!” he exclaims cutting me off. “Um, uh, I mean, no. I’m comfortable with you.”

He gives me a sheepish grin that has me rolling my eyes at him,

“Okay, come on, let’s get this over with.” I say teasingly with a false disgusted look on my face.

“I’m so sorry you must endure touching my hideous body, but sadly it is your job.” he retorts faking hurt feeling.

“Oh yes, it just deplorable that I must be victim to giving you a full body pat down. Thank goodness I have loads of disinfectant and hand-sanitizer to cleanse me of your germs and cooties.”  
This gets a full body laugh out of Fergal, getting me to laugh right along with him

“Hand on the wall, legs apart. I promise to be gentle.”

“What if I like it a little rough?”

“I prefer to be the submissive, not the Domme. So, if you’re into that kind of thing, I’m not your girl.”

Fergal turns his head, smirking at my over his shoulder, “Oh, I know you’re mine.”

I lower my gaze, giving an uncomfortable cough at his statement. I can’t find anything to say to that. All I can do is start of the task at hand. 

Starting at his shoulder, I carefully move down his body feeling for something that could set the detector off or just not acceptable to have on the plane in general. As I move down, I can feel Fergal flexing under my touch. Whether intentional or not, I’m not complaining. My God this man is a living Adonis, sculpted from marble! I am probably enjoying this way more than I should.

Once I reach below the belt, I have to fight the urge to cop a feel of his wonderful ass and *cough* dick*... But then again, I am doing my job… and I have to be sure…  
I give Fergal’s ass a firm squeeze. Fergal gasps, his body jerks but he doesn’t say anything. 

Feeling his thighs, God they are so thick and… no, can’t go there, my hand gets dangerously close to his dick. It takes great self control to not just rub my hand over him or grab his cock through his pants. 

I take a deep breath and stand backup. 

“Okay, turn around please.”

Fergal does as I ask and I can see his pupils blow wide, staring at me like he is ready to devour me. 

I keep my eyes locked to his as I continue the pat down of his body, enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling beneath my touch. The way he flexes, I know for certain this time it is on purpose, just by the smirk on his face. 

I lower myself to the floor in front of him and let my hand softly run over the front of his crotch. Fergal’s eyes flutter shut as his breathing gets faster. I feel him harden under my touch and smile to myself. Nice to know I can have the same effect on him he has on me.

I can’t help but to fondle him a little, grinning at his faint moan. And with that, I stand up straight and take a step back from him,

“Well, Mr. Devitt, you pass the body search. I’m not sure what could have set off the alarm, but I’ll let you get your stuff and you can head off to wait for your flight.” I chirp, grinning at Fergal innocently.

Fergal’s blue eyes narrow into a heated gaze, staring right at me, stepping closer and leaning down to my ear. 

“Just wait till I get home. You are in so much trouble for teasing me.”

I laugh, stepping back once more. “Yeah sure. Promises, promises Mr. Devitt. I told you, not going to happen until you take me on a proper date. Until then, it’s just you and your own hand. Cause this is the closest your going to get to me touching you.”

Finn narrows his eyes at me, licking his lips before his responds, “The Saturday after I get back, 8 o’clock, I’ll pick you up and will go out. Until then, I’ll enjoy using my hand thinking of you touching me. As long as I’m the only one you think when you have your fingers buried deep in that pretty little pussy… or do you have toys your play with? I bet you look so lovely sprawled out playing with that wet cunt.”

There is a hitch in my breath thinking about Fergal jerking himself off to thoughts of me. I’d give anything to see that, to hear him. To hear his voice tell me what to do to make myself cum. Fuck!

I look up at him through half lidded eyes, “Why don’t you give me a call and you can hear for yourself who’s name I scream when I cum on my fingers. The toys will have to wait for another time.”

He growls, pulling me closer to him, “You’re killing me with the teasing. And making it very hard for me to leave.”

“Ah, but you must. And I have to go home all alone with nothing but my toys and the thoughts of your cock in my hand.”

Fergal is about to retort when someone from his party calls to him, “Ferg! Come on man, we’re gonna miss the plane!”

“I’m coming!” he shouts at them but never taking his eyes off me. “When I get back, we’ll go on that date, and then you and I are not leaving my place for a whole week. And that’s not just a promise. That’s an order.”

His lips crash against mine in a heated, but all to quick kiss before he turns on his heel and stalks off. I’m left leaning against the wall dazed. This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life. At least I have the memory of this pat down to hold me over until he comes back. 

‘I better go put in for time off, because I have a feeling I’m not going to be able to walk right for a week if Fergal gets his way. And I’m not complaining.’


End file.
